La leggenda della Stella Nera
by Daphne Overlight
Summary: Therra Laurana viene bandita e incontra un reietto Elfo scuro come lei.


_**La leggenda della Stella Nera**_

Tangerin, uno dei continenti emersi del mondo di _Therra_.

Accampamento delle truppe di Re Malakir, il fronte occidentale della guerra per il predominio nei territori umani.

La tenda del comandante in capo delle truppe che combattevano contro Re Viktor, Arin Darn.

Una mano scostò la ciocca di capelli rossi sulla fronte della fanciulla... Bé a dire il vero era un tantino azzardato chiamarla fanciulla, visti i suoi trascorsi e il suo attuale ingaggio, tuttavia... Insomma, ad Arin sotto quella luce riverberante di candele, il corpo appena coperto dal drappeggio del lenzuolo, lei sembrava così dolce: la pelle liscia color dell' ambra, i lunghi capelli rossi sparsi sul cuscino... era così bella e indifesa. Le carezzò una spalla nuda, leggermente, badando bene di non svegliarla. Sul viso di Arin apparve un sorriso maligno. Forse perché era addormentata, gli dava quell' impressione angelica!

Da quando l' aveva assoldata nel suo esercito, la sua vita aveva preso una piega inaspettata, acquistando colore, e aveva detto addio alla monotonia. Risse, scommesse, sfide. Rabi era un tantino ribelle e indisciplinata, ma si era guadagnata subito rispetto e ammirazione con la sua abilità in combattimento e col suo grande coraggio, sebbene come elfo scuro – ma più ancora in quanto donna - non fosse vista proprio benissimo come ufficiale comandante dagli uomini dell' esercito. E nonostante ciò lui ne aveva fatto il suo comandante in seconda. Certo, questo la aveva messa in una brutta posizione con gli altri elfi scuri che erano poco più che sicari, spie o scout, ma a lui non importava minimamente; se riusciva a mantenersi viva, allora meritava il suo rango, altrimenti avrebbe trovato un altro comandante in seconda. E il fatto che fosse anche finita nel suo letto era assolutamente ininfluente per le sue decisioni. Certo. Forse.

Lei si girò su un fianco, facendo scivolare in terra il lenzuolo. Il suo corpo fu percorso da un brivido, e di colpo aprì gli occhi trovandosi faccia a faccia con Arin che la fissava con espressione seria, i lunghi capelli neri che le ricadevano addosso. I suoi occhi verdi fissarono intensamente quelli di lui.

\- Vuoi strangolarmi coi tuoi capelli? - mormorò sollevando un sopracciglio.

\- Ci stavo pensando, non è affatto una cattiva idea. - Arin scoppiò a ridere, seguito a ruota da Rabi, che gli si gettò addosso avvinghiandolo.

I due lottarono per un poco, quindi lei gli appiccicò un bel bacio sulle labbra e divincolandosi scese dal letto, dirigendosi verso i suoi vestiti.

\- È tempo che io torni nella mia tenda, è molto tardi. - si assestò ben bene la cintura con i pugnali sui pantaloni di pelle nera, recuperò i suoi bracciali, infilò gli stivali e prima che Arin potesse obiettare, corse via, le stringhe del corpetto ancora slacciate...

Arin si strinse nelle spalle, lei era fatta così, ed era una parte irresistibile del suo fascino. Continuava a chiedersi quanti anni avesse, era di sicuro molto giovane, ma per un elfo giovane poteva anche voler dire duecento anni. Non che gli importasse granché, solo era curioso, visto che non sapeva praticamente nulla di lei, a parte che il suo gruppo di briganti le si era ribellato tentando di ucciderla ed era per questo che era finita arruolata nel suo esercito come mercenario.

Si avvolse nel lenzuolo e spense le candele vicino a lui, era tempo di riposare.

Rabi. Solo Arin la chiamava così, anche se a iniziare con quell' errore di pronuncia era stato un altro molti anni prima, e alla fine a lei non dispiaceva quel diminutivo. Il suo nome completo, Rubina Daak di Darkmoon, le era sempre parso troppo complicato e lungo.

Entrò nella sua tenda, allacciandosi il corpetto, sistemando la spada lungo il fianco snello.

 _"_ _Dov' è la lampada..._ _"_

La luce si accese all' improvviso, rivelando che aveva ospiti inattesi. Non fece a tempo a capire da dove, quattro braccia robuste la afferrarono sbattendola in terra, col viso nella polvere.

\- È stato soddisfacente? Perché, sarà l' ultima volta. - l' elfa scura dai capelli bianchi la guardava furente. Alina. Avrebbe dovuto prevederlo che sarebbe successo.

\- Dai, non prendertela così, non pretendo mica l' esclusiva! - ridacchiò Rubina in tono irriverente, strizzando l' occhio alla rivale. - Puoi averlo quando vuoi. Io non sono un tipo geloso...

\- È lui che non vuole, ma cambierà, dopo che tu sarai morta. - sibilò l' altra elfa stillando veleno su ogni parola.

\- Ecco, questa è un' eventualità che preferirei evitare... Possiamo trovare un accordo... - Rabi le rivolse un ampio sorriso, ottenendo però l' effetto contrario...

\- Nessun accordo, mezz' elfa! Sei sangue impuro, morirai e questo è tutto. - tuonò l' altra colpendo l' aria con il pugno.

\- E così hai scoperto il mio piccolo segreto... Sapevo che la storia dei capelli tinti non avrebbe retto a lungo. Sì, ho sangue umano. Non che fosse mia intenzione nasconderlo in verità, vado molto fiera del mio aspetto. - girò il capo da un lato mostrando un orecchio appuntito, aggraziato e dritto. L' elfa scura dai capelli bianchi la guardò fremente di rabbia, il volto contorto nel trattenersi dall' urlare. Rabi era bravissima nel provocare la gente, anche quando il momento era palesemente il più sbagliato... E si ritrovò con uno straccio in bocca.

\- Fatela tacere, la discussione è terminata. - ordinò Alina il volto contorto in una smorfia di puro odio. - Disarmatela, legatela e portatela vicino al letto del fiume, uccidetela e poi gettate il suo corpo nella corrente.

\- Sì, signora. - risposero in coro i suoi fedelissimi aiutanti.

\- Non deludetemi. - si raccomandò ancora l' elfa scura, abbandonando Rabi al suo destino.

\- Sì, signora. - ripeterono i due sgherri.

Rubina fu imbavagliata accuratamente, e sebbene si divincolasse come una furia le sue mani le furono legate ben bene dietro la schiena. Poi fu sollevata di peso dai due sicari, i quali si diressero verso il fiume per fare il loro sporco lavoro.

Giunti al fiume, la gettarono in terra in malo modo. Quindi uno dei due le tolse il bavaglio.

\- Qui puoi gridare quanto ti pare, non può sentirti nessuno. - le sussurrò all' orecchio afferrandola per i capelli, ridacchiando malvagiamente.

\- Avanti, supplicaci di non ucciderti, lecca i nostri stivali, magari potremmo darti una morte rapida e indolore – disse il secondo elfo in tono velenoso.

\- Ma certo, perché no, giusto? - Rubina sogghignò. Un' espressione crudele comparve sul suo viso – E già che ci siete, perché non vi divertite un poco con me? - intanto si era tirata su un ginocchio e le sue mani armeggiavano con uno dei bracciali, mentre con voce beffarda teneva impegnati i suoi aguzzini.

\- Sicuro! È un' ottima idea! - i due elfi si scambiarono un' occhiata d' intesa - Tienila ferma, - disse uno all' altro - poi farò lo stesso per te.

Rubina sorrise mentre i suoi occhi mandavano un lampo gelido: era riuscita a far scattare il dispositivo. Le corde che la tenevano legata si allentarono di colpo, recise. Una lama era fuoriuscita dal bracciale destro, e Rubina ringraziò mentalmente l' uomo cui aveva sottratto quei bracciali, dopo averlo ucciso naturalmente.

Gli elfi le erano addosso. Con uno scatto repentino del braccio recise la carotide le primo elfo scuro, mentre estraeva il pugnale di questi con l' altra mano e lo piantava nel petto del secondo elfo. Entrambi caddero in terra morti senza emettere nemmeno un suono.

\- Dannazione, avevo appena iniziato ad abituarmi a questo posto, quasi mi piaceva. Già mi tocca scappare. Un vero peccato, quell' Arin non mi dispiaceva affatto. Sono proprio sfortunata... - scosse debolmente la testa - Andiamo a raccattare qualcosa e poi via.

Perquisì i due elfi scuri, niente soldi, solo un paio di anelli che si mise in tasca. Poi gettò i cadaveri nel fiume. _"_ _Così ci vorranno un po' a capire cosa è successo, almeno spero"_ , disse tra sé e sé mentre tornava indietro. Rubina si diresse di soppiatto verso la sua ormai ex-tenda. Doveva proprio andarsene, se insisteva a rimanere lì prima o poi sarebbero riusciti a farle la pelle, e dormire ogni notte con un occhio aperto era oltremodo stancante. Sospirò mestamente, mentre strisciava dentro dal retro. Si alzò in piedi, per ritrovarsi in un batter d' occhio scaraventata nuovamente a terra. Con un tonfo sordo atterrò sulla schiena, gemendo per il dolore, mentre una figura avanzava verso di lei illuminando appena il luogo con una luce magica. Rubina riconobbe immediatamente l' aggressore.

\- Arin, maledizione che ti è preso! - sussurrò facendo cenno di parlare piano, mentre si massaggiava la schiena dolorante - Capisco che non puoi fare a meno di sbattermi, ma almeno vacci piano... - l' uomo sollevò un sopracciglio. - Ok, pessima battuta in una situazione come questa… - Arin le tese una mano e lei l' afferrò, rimettendosi in piedi.

\- Dolente. Ero venuto a cercarti, e ho sentito qualcuno che si intrufolava. - si scusò l' uomo guardandosi prudentemente attorno. - Che sta succedendo Rabi? Tutto l' accampamento è in subbuglio, Alina dice che sei un traditore mezz' elfo, una spia di Re Viktor, e che sei fuggita. È venuta a svegliarmi apposta...

\- Ehh. - Rabi sospirò pesantemente. - Non posso farci nulla. È vero sono un mezz' elfo, ma non un traditore. Tuttavia, la situazione è precipitata, e devo abbandonare il mio incarico Signore. Con il suo permesso.

\- Smettila di giocare almeno adesso! - scattò Arin, sforzandosi di mantenere basso il tono della voce - Quindi te ne stavi andando... Senza una parola di spiegazione. - Rabi aveva iniziato a rovistare tra le sue cose, e Arin l' afferrò per le spalle costringendola a guardarlo, fissando i suoi occhi in quelli di lei. Rabi sostenne per un attimo quello sguardo, poi si sciolse dalla sua stretta.

\- Sono fortunata a essere viva, hanno tentato di uccidermi e ci riproveranno. E prima o poi ci riuscirebbero se restassi. Sono venuta a prendere le mie armi, anche se è stato un azzardo, ma non potevo andar via disarmata. - mentre parlava la giovane mezz' elfa radunava le sue cose e sostituiva il suo corpetto con uno da uomo. Era meglio farsi passare per maschio almeno per un poco vista la situazione. Fece velocemente una treccia dei suoi capelli.

\- Capisco. Quindi è meglio se torniamo come prima. - Rabi si voltò verso di lui, fissandolo intensamente nella fioca luminosità di quella luce innaturale.

\- Già, prima di incontrarci.- mormorò, facendo un passo verso di lui.

\- Ma ci incontreremo di nuovo un giorno. - Arin la fissò intensamente negli occhi verde smeraldo, come se la stesse invitando a prometterlo.

\- Sicuro.- sul viso di Rabi apparve un sorriso triste - Addio. - estrasse il pugnale e tagliò la treccia dei suoi capelli. Arin la guardava sconcertato mentre lei gliela consegnava. - Sarà la prova che mi hai ucciso. I due si abbracciarono, poi Rubina scivolò via e si perse nella notte.

Arin si chiese se davvero l' avrebbe rivista un giorno. Improvvisamente ripensò a quando l' aveva vista la prima volta, e sentì un vuoto dentro.

Rabi si era diretta al recinto dei cavalli, e bendati gli zoccoli del suo destriero nero, mantenendogli la mano sul suo muso affinché non nitrisse lo condusse fuori dal perimetro dell' accampamento. Ringraziò mentalmente il suo maestro per averle insegnato quell' incantesimo di invisibilità che ora le stava salvando la vita. Quando fu sufficientemente lontana montò a cavallo spronandolo con decisione, e si diresse verso Norvan. Non era il luogo più accogliente del mondo, anzi non lo era affatto, ma alla Taverna di Beark sperava di trovare un nuovo ingaggio. Mercenario o ladro faceva poca differenza, purché si sbarcasse il lunario. Si mise attorno al collo quella strana conchiglia piatta che le aveva dato un ciarlatano proprio a Norvan tempo addietro. Era assolutamente inutile, ma faceva sembrare maschile il suono della sua voce.

Si guardò soddisfatta. Con quei capelli, il corpetto spesso con i 4 pugnali inguainati nella cinta a tracolla, la spada bastarda alla cintura e quella che spuntava da dietro la sua schiena, il viso sporco e la voce alterata, passava tranquillamente per uomo. Tanto più che gli elfi scuri erano temuti dagli umani quindi difficilmente avrebbero indagato su di "lui" durante il tragitto.

Dopo qualche giorno di viaggio, la città era quasi in vista. Indossò il mantello e tirò il cappuccio sul viso, spronando il suo cavallo al galoppo. In vista delle mura rallentò, e appena varcato l' arco di ingresso smontò, intenzionata a dirigersi a piedi verso la taverna.

Rubina sapeva che la lurida bettola era molto vicina da raggiungere da quel punto, quindi si mise velocemente una bandana nera sulla fronte e sistemò i capelli alla meglio sopra di essa. In quel modo avrebbe coperto adeguatamente la punta delle sue orecchie di mezz'elfo; forse non era il caso di incutere più timore del necessario lì in città, meglio farsi passare per umano. Dopotutto la sua corporatura era molto simile grazie appunto al sangue umano che le scorreva nelle vene.

A un certo punto notò un' altra figura che camminava nella stessa direzione. Un elfo scuro come lei, malandato e zoppicante, e sembrava diretto anch' egli alla Taverna di Beark. Prudentemente Rubina si tenne nella sua scia, a debita distanza. Finalmente videro davanti a loro la famosa taverna. Non restava che entrare, e vedere di ottenere una stanza in qualche modo... L' elfa scura si era appena resa conto di non avere con sé nemmeno una moneta!

Si maledisse mentalmente per non aver chiesto soldi ad Arin prima di andarsene... Legò il cavallo davanti all' ingresso, prese un profondo respiro, assunse un' espressione dura e varcò la soglia.

Ma una volta dentro quello che vide le fece fare un tuffo nel passato, e i ricordi di quando era allieva alla scuola di magia riaffiorarono alla sua mente, insieme a tutti gli avvenimenti collegati alla sua nascita.

Le luci fioche delle torce che ardevano contro le pareti in pietra dell' edificio ondeggiarono lievemente allorquando le fiamme sottili furono scosse da una folata di vento. Si udì un rumore secco di porta che veniva chiusa con decisione. La casa del nobile signore della casta di Darkmoon era stata da poco allietata dalla nascita di un erede. Quando Shaak di Darkmoon aveva deciso di prendere in sposa una mezz' elfa, tutta la nobiltà di Darknight Fall era rimasta sbalordita. Ovviamente l' unione era stata disapprovata dal Consiglio della città al completo, ma Shaak non aveva inteso ragioni.

I chierici di Darknight Fall gli avevano ricordato che una cosa del genere avrebbe attirato la sventura sulla prospera città degli elfi scuri, facendo compiere la Profezia che da secoli pendeva come una spada sospesa sulle loro teste, scritta nel libro del Sommo Chierico di Tangerin in Persona. Shaak li aveva ignorati, quei bigotti pavidi e sciocchi. Ma ora l' attuale Sommo Chierico di Tangerin era appena entrato in casa sua, e le notizie che recava non erano affatto buone.

\- Non potete pretendere questo da noi! - tuonò Shaak mentre di stringeva alla sua compagna.

\- Deve morire. Domani stesso. La Profezia parla chiaro. - continuò il Sommo Chierico. - O lei muore, oppure tutta la città di Darknight Fall sarà distrutta e la sua popolazione sterminata.

\- Sono solo superstizioni, è il suo retaggio umano che le ha donato quell' aspetto! - singhiozzò Kahzaha frapponendosi tra il Sommo Chierico e la culla della figlioletta, ma le sue parole caddero nel vuoto.

\- Non potete opporvi. È la legge. - l' anziano religioso fece cenno con la mano alle sue guardie personali, che si avvicinarono.

\- Quella legge è sbagliata allora! - gridò Shaak disperato iniziando a cantilenare un incantesimo.

\- Shaak, sai che è perfettamente inutile resistere, riuscirai solo a farti uccidere. - lo scudo anti magia del Sommo Chierico annullò ogni cosa, e questi scosse la testa dispiaciuto ma fermamente deciso a compiere quello che riteneva il suo dovere. - La bambina ha i capelli rossi. Nessun elfo scuro della nostra razza li ha mai avuti così prima d' ora, ed è segno di grande sventura. In più la Profezia della "Stella degli Elfi" dice a chiare lettere che quando in questa città nascerà una bimba dai capelli rossi Darknight Fall sarà distrutta e tutti i suoi abitanti annientati con essa. - fece una pausa, osservando i volti sconvolti dei due coniugi, abbracciati stretti davanti alla culla. - Non dice come, cionondimeno non possiamo rischiare.

\- Follia! Sono tutte sciocchezze! Come puoi non capire? Quella Profezia è un falso! - la voce di Shaak era poco più di un sibilo carico d' odio.

\- Shaak, non ha senso alcuno continuare a negare l' evidenza. - lo ammonì il religioso, sperando che comprendesse la necessità di proteggere Darknight Fall e la sua popolazione. - La bambina sarà scarificata domani sull' altare del Dio e la città sarà salva, così come tutti i suoi abitanti. Prendeteli. Tutti e tre.

\- Follia! È follia! Ve ne pentirete! - gridava Shaak mentre le guardie del Gran Sacerdote imprigionavano lui e sua moglie e portavano via la loro piccola stella.

La stella degli elfi, la chiamava Shaak, la sua stellina appena nata. Anche gli elfi scuri hanno un cuore, e Shaak non aveva mai pensato che potesse esserci un qualsiasi nesso tra la Profezia della Stella e il fatto che lui chiamava così sua figlia.

Shaak e sua moglie furono incatenati nel profondo delle segrete di Darknight Fall, mentre tutta la città si preparava alla cerimonia del Sacrificio fissata per il giorno dopo. Il compito di porre fine alla vita della piccola, cui Shaak aveva dato nome Rubina Daak di Darkmoon, fu affidata al capo della Casta dei Maghi di Darknight Fall, il potente Arcimago Arl-Ker-Baqhl, il quale fu grato del grande onore che gli veniva fatto.

Il giorno fissato per il sacrificio il grande Tempio sotterraneo era gremito; la cerimonia sarebbe incominciata di lì a poco, tutto era pronto e la bimba già distesa sulla fredda pietra dell' altare. Non un lamento fuoriusciva dalle sue labbra, non c' era ombra di paura nei suoi occhi. Era quello un altro motivo che aveva spinto il Consiglio della città a prendere quella decisione nei confronti di Shaak. Erano tutti spaventati da quella strana bimba che non piangeva mai e dai suoi capelli rosso fuoco, e la Profezia della Stella aveva fatto il resto. La bambina doveva morire.

Shaak e Kahzaha erano stati costretti a presenziare alla cerimonia, in prima fila. Dopo le interminabili cantilene dei chierici, fu infine fatto segno all' Arcimago di procedere al sacrificio. Il suo pugnale affilato brillò come una stella mentre Arl-Ker-Baqhl sollevava il braccio destro al cielo, lasciandolo poi ricadere verso la piccola vittima predestinata. Le sue labbra sottili mormoravano non viste oscure parole, la mano sinistra lasciava cadere una strana polvere sulla pietra...

La lama del pugnale colpì la bambina in pieno petto, e un getto di sangue sprizzò zampillando sulla pietra dell' altare. Shaak, incredulo, urlò di rabbia nel momento in cui la lama si piantò nel corpicino di sua figlia mentre sua moglie Kahzaha cadeva a terra priva di sensi, e la situazione precipitò. Un fulmine colpì la volta del Tempio, e il corpo di Shaak scomparve per riapparire accanto all' altare, quando all' improvviso il sangue che aveva iniziato a sgorgare dal corpo di Rubina prese fuoco! Shaak cercò di colpire l' Arcimago, mentre le fiamme magiche avvolgevano e consumavano le spoglie di sua figlia, ma Arcimago e fiamme scomparvero proprio sotto le sue mani. Guardò sconsolato l' impronta bruciata sulla pietra, che era tutto ciò che restava del corpo della sua amata stella, e decise che dovevano morire tutti per quel che gli avevano fatto. Tutti, insieme a lui. Chiuse gli occhi per concentrarsi meglio, mentre le guardie gli erano già addosso...

Un' onda di fiamme si sprigionò dal suo corpo, investendo tutto ciò che lo circondava. Le lingue ardenti salirono altissime fino a riempire il Tempio nel fuggi fuggi generale. Tutto ciò che era intorno a Shaak fu annientato in pochi secondi, e quando anche il corpo di lui smise di bruciare, del Tempio non restavano che cenere e cadaveri. La Profezia camminava, molte vite erano già state prese...

Il tempo trascorse inesorabile, e la tragedia fu prontamente dimenticata. Cento anni erano ormai passati da allora, e la Stella era quasi alle soglie dell' adolescenza, celata sotto mentite spoglie e protetta con perizia da quello stesso Arcimago che vantava di averla uccisa. Ma anche da qualcun altro.

Arl-Ker-Baqhl non avrebbe voluto che suo figlio intraprendesse anch' egli la carriera di stregone, iscrivendosi alla scuola di magia della città, ma non aveva potuto dissuaderlo in alcun modo, e sospettava che il motivo di tanto accanimento fosse la sua allieva prediletta, Deak, che attualmente tutti credevano essere un maschio, ma di cui evidentemente suo figlio Merak doveva aver scoperto in qualche modo il segreto... La cosa lo preoccupava non poco, poteva essere molto pericoloso se si veniva a sapere che aveva permesso a un allievo di frequentare sotto mentite spoglie. Ma più di questo, se avessero sospettato che lui... I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dall' ingresso del figlio.

\- Padre. Mi avevi fatto chiamare? - disse questi in tono rispettoso, cosa che sorprese alquanto l' Arcimago, abituato al modo di fare strafottente che quasi sempre teneva quando erano soli.

\- Sì. Devo parlarti di una cosa importante. - rispose l' elfo scuro invitando il figlio a sedersi, ma il ragazzo scosse il capo stropicciandosi il naso e indicando verso di lui con decisione.

\- So già quel che vuoi dirmi. - affermò Merak sfoderando un sorriso astuto. - Ma non ti devi angustiare, sarò prudente e manterrò il tuo segreto. - fece l' occhietto al padre, ridacchiando con fare scherzoso.

Ad Arl-Ker-Baqhl non piaceva affatto che Merak tenesse quel contegno irriverente con lui, e lo fissò con espressione severa.

\- Merak, - continuò il discorso, dando alla voce un tono grave - cosa intendi dire con questo?

\- Ma padre, è ovvio. Parlo di Deak, so che non è quel che tu vuoi che gli altri credano che sia. - sorrise di nuovo con aria furba, e l' elfo seduto davanti a lui sospirò. - Ti ho mai deluso, Padre? - l' Arcimago scosse lentamente la testa, immaginando ciò che il figlio stava per chiedergli. - Fidati di me allora. - lo sguardo limpido di Merak era disarmante, come al solito non gli restava che cedere, e Arl-Ker-Baqhl sollevò una mano per tacitare il figlio.

\- Dimmi cosa sai, figliolo, se fai un passo falso siamo tutti perduti. - lo fissò negli occhi dalla poltrona in cui sedeva, cercando di indovinarne i pensieri.

\- Saremo perduti perché lei è la Stella? - volle sapere subito il giovane elfo scuro, turbato dall' ombra di quella profezia che gravava sulla persona che gli era più cara dopo il padre.

\- Non essere assurdo, quella della Stella è solo una sciocca leggenda. - replicò l' Arcimago liquidando quel commento con un movimento secco della mano.

\- Anche se cento anni fa ha causato la morte di mezza città? - insistette Merak.

\- Non ha causato un bel niente, era solo un neonato allora. È stata la follia del Gran Sacerdote a causare il disastro. - posò i gomiti sulla pesante scrivania, intrecciando le dita delle mani, l' espressione accigliata. - La Profezia! - esclamò poi in tono sarcastico. - Aveva in testa solo quelle sciocchezze! - Agitò ancora la mano come per scacciare i ricordi che quel discorso gli aveva richiamato alla mente.

\- Grazie, Padre. - disse allora Merak con la sua solita aria così innocente, che in un elfo scuro stonava assai...

\- Grazie? Di cosa? - l' Arcimago lo fissò confuso. - Che dici?

\- Dovevo sapere come la pensavi. Temevo che volessi usare Deak per i tuoi scopi, e quello non avrei potuto permetterlo. - sorrise ancora, e Arl-Ker-Baqhl si chiese quanto fossero profondi i sentimenti che Merak nutriva per Rubina, o Deak come lui la conosceva.

\- Cosa è Deak per te, figliolo? - gli chiese senza giri di parole. Se ne era innamorato, doveva saperlo con certezza.

\- Io... - Merak abbassò lo sguardo, arrossendo appena.

\- Capisco. Ma siate accorti. - si raccomandò caldamente. - Non fare mai che qualcuno veda i suoi capelli come sono in realtà. Non sciogliere mai l' incantesimo che ne nasconde il reale colore, per il bene di noi tutti. - in cuor suo l' Arcimago sapeva che quella faccenda sarebbe potuta finire molto male, ma non rivelò nulla circa i suoi timori al figlio. - Puoi andare. - disse soltanto.

Una volta solo, Arl-Ker-Baqhl si portò una mano al viso, cercando di trovare una soluzione soddisfacente per tutti senza dividere i due giovani. Tuttavia, i pettegolezzi su Merak e Deak serpeggiavano per tutta l' Accademia ormai, e non c' era verso di metterli a tacere, l' Arcimago aveva sentito più di un commento a riguardo mentre camminava per i corridoi della scuola. Non sapeva se fosse peggio il rischio che scoprissero Rubina in Deak, oppure le voci sulle supposte inclinazioni sessuali del figlio. Che situazione imbarazzante oltre che pericolosa.

 _"Lasciamo correre per un altro poco."_ , si disse Arl-Ker-Baqhl, _"Poi se la cosa non rientra dovrò pensare a una soluzione."_

Merak uscì dallo studio del padre, e si precipitò immediatamente da Deak, i lunghi capelli argentati, raccolti in due code dietro la nuca, che ondeggiavano battendo contro la sua schiena per la foga della corsa, la tunica verde mare che frusciava contro il suo agile corpo a ogni falcata; i disegni dorati che l' adornavano risplendevano alla luce del riverbero delle torce, la sua pelle bronzea faceva risaltare i lineamenti gentili e due ciuffi ribelli gli ricadevano ai lati della fronte, intrecciandosi con la punta delle sue lunghe orecchie. Il giovane elfo scuro, novanta anni appena, era uno degli allievi più promettenti dell' Accademia di Magia di Darknight Fall, in cui insegnava anche il padre.

Giunto nelle vicinanze del luogo dove lui e la Stella erano soliti incontrarsi, Merak si guardo attorno con cautela prima di attivare il passaggio nascosto che lo avrebbe condotto nel loro posto segreto.

Deak sapeva perfettamente chi era, il suo salvatore glielo aveva rivelato non appena raggiunta l' età della ragione. Non capiva la paura che la gente aveva di questa Profezia, ma se serviva a mantenere la pace a Darknight Fall allora le andava bene di passare per maschio e celare il colore dei suoi bei capelli scarlatti. In realtà, era stato un grosso shock per lui apprendere di essere in realtà una lei, quando raggiunta la pubertà il suo tutore aveva sciolto per la prima volta l' incantesimo che manteneva il suo corpo in forma maschile. Aveva accusato il padre putativo di prendersi gioco di lui, e ancora adesso aveva qualche dubbio su quale fosse la sua vera natura, pur sapendo che il tutore non aveva alcuna ragione di mentire su una cosa del genere. Apprendere del destino occorso ai genitori era stato ugualmente penoso, ma mai quanto scoprire di essere per la sua stessa gente qualcosa di così terribile da meritare la morte. La Profezia che le aveva segnato così profondamente la vita la spaventava e la incuriosiva al tempo stesso. Dopo quella prima volta il tutore aveva sciolto l' incantesimo soltanto un' altra volta, per permetterle di visitare la tomba dei genitori con il suo vero aspetto. Era stato in quell' occasione che Merak aveva visto, e poi aveva iniziato a spiarla finché lei non gli aveva raccontato tutto. Era così strano sentirlo dire che l' amava, anche se era rinchiusa in un corpo maschile... Rubina - che le era stato detto essere il suo vero nome - non era completamente certa dei suoi sentimenti per il giovane, tuttavia percepiva che tra loro c' era un' intesa speciale, e stare con Merak le piaceva molto, la faceva sentire speciale. Da quando poi avevano scoperto per caso in una delle loro esplorazioni quel posto dimenticato, nel cuore del sottosuolo dentro il basamento della città, i loro incontri si erano fatti sempre più frequenti e intimi. Il fiume sotterraneo che vi scorreva all' interno conferiva a quella grotta una luce tutta particolare, con i riflessi ondeggianti delle fiamme delle torce piantate alle pareti che si specchiavano nelle acque calme. Ai due giovani piaceva molto vedersi in quel posto, lontano dagli occhi di tutti.

Deak si bagnò i piedi nell' acqua tiepida; gli faceva un certo effetto pensare a sé stessa con il nome di Rubina quando aveva aspetto maschile... Il padre adottivo le aveva promesso che una volta terminata la scuola, appena fosse diventata un mago esperto, si sarebbero trasferiti in un' altra città e lei avrebbe potuto riprendere sembianze femminili, ovviamente sotto un altro nome, badando sempre a celare i suoi capelli scarlatti. Deak non sapeva cosa sperare, i sentimenti che aveva iniziato a provare di recente lo confondevano molto.

Un rumore improvviso lo fece voltare di scatto, il cuore in gola.

\- Facciamo una nuotata? - esclamò una voce gioiosa. Merak era appena arrivato, il respiro affannoso a causa della corsa che aveva fatto per sbrigarsi a raggiungerlo. Deak annuì sorridendo, gettò in terra la sua tunica e si tuffò in acqua a sorpresa mentre l' altro ancora si spogliava.

Dopo un poco che nuotavano il figlio dell' Arcimago l' afferrò per le gambe, tirandolo sotto e poi scappando via velocemente. Riemersero entrambi quasi subito, ridendo, e Merak ne approfittò per abbracciarlo a sorpresa.

\- Mi mostreresti ancora i tuoi capelli? - chiese quindi all' improvviso, il volto d' un tratto completamente serio. - Mi piacerebbe stringerti a me nelle tue reali sembianze... Deak sospirò, sarebbe piaciuto anche a lui, ma non ne era in grado.

\- Non sono in grado di sciogliere l' incantesimo, solo tuo padre sa come fare. - fissò Merak con aria afflitta. - Dubito molto che sia opportuno chiedergli una cosa simile. Dovremo aspettare di trasferirci.

\- Sai bene che è solo una scusa, Deak. - ribatté il giovane elfo, l' amarezza chiaramente udibile nel tono della sua voce. - Mio padre prende tempo per evitare che noi si faccia qualche sciocchezza, ecco cosa. Non lascerà mai la sua posizione qui.

\- Io ho fiducia... - iniziò a dire ma non fece a tempo a terminare la frase che Merak aveva preso il suo volto fra le mani, unendo le loro labbra con forza. Al principio Deak lottò per sottrarsi a quel contatto, si sentiva come se stesse commettendo un crimine, ma poi ascoltando i sussurri di Merak, che cercava di tranquillizzarlo assicurandogli che non aveva importanza la forma del suo corpo, Deak/Rubina si rilassò iniziando a partecipare al bacio.

Dopo quella prima esperienza, i due giovani si abbandonarono sempre più spesso ai loro sentimenti ogni volta che si davano appuntamento in quel posto segreto, e anche gli incontri si fecero sempre più frequenti; il bagno nel fiume sotterraneo divenne una specie di rito, così come le effusioni che seguivano immediatamente dopo.

Poi un giorno Merak gli corse incontro con espressione raggiante, abbracciandolo stretto e sollevandolo di peso da terra, ruotando su sé stesso ridendo follemente.

\- L' ho scoperto! Ci sono riuscito, Deak! - ripeteva come se fosse posseduto da qualche strana entità.

\- Scoperto cosa? - chiese Deak sconcertato da quel comportamento bizzarro. - Di che parli?

\- L' incantesimo! - lasciò che l' altro giovane riguadagnasse il contatto col suolo, poi gli posò un dito sulle labbra. - Posso sciogliere l' incantesimo e renderti il tuo corpo. - Deak lo fissò a bocca aperta, incredulo.

\- Dici davvero? - esclamò senza fiato. L' altro giovane annuì, al colmo dell' eccitazione.

\- Ho messo le mani sui libri di mio padre. - spiego quindi nervosamente. - Sono certo di poter invertire la formula ma non so quanto a lungo potrà durare...

\- Fallo. - Deak interruppe la spiegazione prendendogli le mani tra le sue con occhi imploranti. - Non importa se è pericoloso.

Merak tirò fuori un foglio con degli appunti, alcune polveri, un paio di gemme e un piccolo braciere. Vi accese all' interno un fuoco magico e iniziò a cantilenare, mescolando gli ingredienti, e dopo alcuni minuti che a Deak parvero secoli qualcosa accadde. Con sommo stupore, contrariamente alle sue aspettative il giovane si ritrovò di nuovo mutato in Rubina, e fissò Merak con le labbra tremanti d' emozione. Questi, altrettanto sorpreso, si alzò da terra e le si avvicinò lentamente, rimirandola con devozione e infine osando posare una mano su di lei, impaziente di sentire se fosse reale o solo un sogno partorito dalla sua mente turbata. Le dita incontrarono la solidità della carne, e Merak sussultò alla sensazione di calore che lo invase a quel contatto tanto a lungo desiderato. Passò l' altra mano tra i capelli di Deak, ora Rubina.

\- Sono così belli... - mormorò rapito mentre la baciava dolcemente.

La fanciulla non si sottrasse, anzi ricambio il bacio con gioia, abbracciando il compagno con trasporto. Senza aggiungere un' altra parola entrambi si denudarono per il rituale della nuotata, questa volta con movimenti febbrili, finché poterono tuffarsi insieme. Si inseguirono, ridendo, afferrandosi per poi liberarsi, giocando e lottando, finché tornarono in superficie, ansimanti e felici. I loro corpi immersi nell' acqua fino alla vita erano avvolti nella luce riflessa delle torce, e i due elfi si abbracciarono stretti sperando che quel momento durasse all' infinito.

Splash!

Una pietra cadde nel fiume all' improvviso, generando una piccola onda. Merak e Rubina non la udirono neppure, mentre si baciavano in quell' acqua così trasparente.

Un' ombra si mosse sulla parete rocciosa, dirigendosi verso l' interno della città: erano stati seguiti.

Il giovane elfo era curioso di sapere dove stesse correndo Merak con tanta foga, e così gli era andato dietro. Di certo non si aspettava di assistere ad una scena simile, quando si era accoccolato dietro le rocce sulla spelonca che conduceva al letto del fiume sotterraneo. Vide il suo amico correre incontro a Deak, e abbracciarlo come se fosse stato la sua ragazza. Quindi le voci erano vere, i due erano amanti come si sussurrava da tempo... Si aspettava di vederli baciarsi quando invece il figlio del loro insegnante tirò fuori l' occorrente per un incantesimo, e il risultato lo lasciò senza parole, terrorizzato: Deak era una donna? Ma soprattutto, i suoi capelli erano davvero rossi? Mentre la sua mente turbinava i due compagni di scuola nuotavano davanti a lui come se tutto fosse normale, e quando infine li vide baciarsi riuscì a costringere il suo corpo a muoversi, e corse via cercando di fare meno rumore che poteva.

Per i corridoi dell' Accademia di Magia, cercò di ricostruire il senso di quel che aveva visto, ma tutti i ragionamenti portavano a un' unica risposta: la Profezia della Stella. Deak era la Stella, non poteva sbagliarsi. Doveva informare il Consiglio della terribile scoperta. Subito.

Qualche giorno dopo quel fatto, la mattina sembrava essere iniziata proprio bene, Merak e Al erano andati a lezione presto e dopo pranzo si sarebbero visti in biblioteca per mettere a punto alcuni nuovi incantesimi. C' era movimento quel giorno in città, doveva essere arrivato qualche notabile in visita da una delle aree limitrofe. Il figlio dell' Arcimago scoprì ben presto che si trattava del Gran Sacerdote in persona, proprio quello che aveva preso il posto del chierico perito a Darknight Fall cento anni prima. La cosa gli fece gelare il sangue nelle vene anche se non ne capiva il motivo. Corse ad avvertire il Padre e Deak, in preda a un bruttissimo presentimento, giacché il nuovo Sommo Chierico non aveva più messo piede nella loro città dal giorno della tragedia, e li incrociò nel corridoio davanti la biblioteca che parlavano. Si avvicinò loro a passo svelto, ma non fece in tempo a raggiungerli che dal corridoio adiacente comparve l' attuale Sommo Chierico seguito dalle sue inseparabili guardie.

\- Arl-Ker-Baqhl, siete in arresto per Alto Tradimento. - annunciò l' anziano religioso appena vide l' Arcimago. - Siete accusato di aver salvato e nascosto Rubina di Darkmoon, la bambina maledetta della Profezia della Stella.

Erano tutti perduti, ripeteva la mente di Merak, non avevano alcuna speranza! Pensando in fretta, il giovane elfo decise per l' unica cosa che poteva donargli una possibilità di salvezza.

\- Padre, come hai potuto fare questo! - esclamò sperando in cuor suo che gli credessero. Se rimaneva libero avrebbe potuto cercare di salvare sia il padre che Al. - Tu disonori la nostra famiglia!

Il padre lo fissò inorridito, al contrario il loro accusatore gli rivolse uno sguardo assai compiaciuto, annuendo al suo indirizzo prima di parlargli.

\- Giovane Merak, mi compiaccio della tua fedeltà e sono certo che apprezzerai la punizione riservata a tuo padre. - sul volto del Sommo Chierico comparve un ghigno malevolo.

Rubina, di nuovo con l' aspetto di Deak, rimase sconvolta dal tradimento di Merak. Aveva a cuore solo sé stesso? Ma perché? Il Gran Sacerdote fece un cenno con la mano e la guardia alla sua destra trafisse Arl-Ker-Baqhl con la lunga lancia.

\- Noooo! Maestro! - Deak gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, tendendo la mano verso colui che le aveva fatto da padre in tutti quegli anni, il suo Maestro, e anche il suo unico amico, mentre il corpo dell' Arcimago si accasciava a terra senza vita. Nell' istante stesso in cui la morte ghermì l' Arcimago l' incantesimo si spezzò, e Deak tornò a essere Rubina sotto gli occhi strabiliati dei presenti.

Merak fissò attonito la scena, impietrito per la sorte appena toccata al suo amatissimo padre, ma si riprese in tempo per riuscire ugualmente a portare via Rubina prima che si facesse ammazzare come aveva fatto il vero padre cento anni prima. L' afferrò con impareggiabile destrezza mormorando arcane parole, e i due scomparvero in un lampo di luce.

\- Una porta dimensionale. - commentò il Sommo Chierico. - Il giovane Merak è davvero un ottimo allievo, Arl-Ker-Baqhl, saresti stato fiero di lui se fossi ancora in vita. Un vero peccato che debba anch' egli morire come suo padre. - l' elfo scuro ridacchiò e si girò per andarsene, scambiando un cenno d' intesa con due delle guardie. - Trovateli ed eseguite la condanna. - ordinò liquidando la questione con un gesto della mano guantata.

Quasi contemporaneamente, Rubina e Merak erano seduti in terra in un vicolo buio nella parte malfamata di Darknight Fall.

\- Che faremo ora? - mormorò la fanciulla con voce vuota, le lacrime che le rigavano il volto sporco e disperato. Avevano gettato le loro ricche tuniche di allievi della scuola di Magia non appena erano apparsi in quella zona della città, e subito si erano infilati nell' intrico dei vicoli. Merak imprecò in preda alla frustrazione, mischiata con una buona dose di panico rendendosi conto di non essere in grado di compiere quell' incantesimo.

\- Non riesco a ritrasformarti, Deak! - esclamò allargando le braccia in un gesto sconsolato. - Dobbiamo trovare un mantello per camuffarti o ci scoveranno immediatamente...

\- Rubina. Adesso sono solo Rubina, la portatrice di morte. - replicò la fanciulla in tono piatto, senza apparentemente mostrare traccia di provare emozioni. Merak le si avvicinò posandole le mani sulle spalle, e scuotendola dolcemente.

\- Non dire così. Sai che non è colpa tua. - Rubina continuò a fissare il rigagnolo fetido che scorreva in mezzo al vicolo con occhi velati di amara tristezza. - Posso mascherare il colore dei tuoi capelli finché non troviamo altri abiti...

\- No. - lei gli fece cenno con la mano di allontanarsi, premendo appena ma con decisione contro il petto di Merak. Poi estrasse il pugnale che teneva nascosto sotto la tunica per difesa, e sotto lo sguardo attonito del giovane elfo si recise la lunga treccia di capelli scarlatti, gettandola lontano da sé. - Ecco, ora non c' è più molto da nascondere.

\- Perché... - mormorò Merak scuotendo il capo, fissandola dritto negli occhi verde smeraldo. Lei si strinse nelle spalle, rinfoderando la lama della sua arma.

\- Così passo ugualmente per maschio con questi abiti. - dichiarò con noncuranza. - E ho più probabilità di mascherarli. E poi ricresceranno, non è una tragedia.

L' altro giovane sospirò con rassegnazione. - D' accordo, ma fammi tentare ugualmente l' incantesimo. - lei annuì senza ulteriori proteste, posizionandosi in modo che Merak potesse agire. Dopo che l' incantesimo fece il suo effetto Rubina si alzò in piedi, sbirciando fuori del vicolo con circospezione.

\- Qual è la nostra prossima mossa? - chiese cercando di nascondere il crescente senso di inquietudine che la pervadeva. - Se restiamo ancora fermi qui attireremo l' attenzione.

\- Cerchiamo di restare vivi, penseremo poi a come lasciare questo posto. - le rispose Merak cercando di essere convincente. - Per prima cosa i mantelli. Ho qualche moneta con me, non sarà difficile procurarsene un paio. - si sforzò di sorriderle in modo rassicurante, ma Rubina sembrava avere perfettamente chiara la loro situazione. Non avevano molte speranze, di sicuro in quel momento tutta la città li stava già cercando. L' unico modo che avevano di sottrarsi alla morte era di risalire in superficie, e quel quartiere era il punto più adatto per fare un tentativo.

Senza troppa fatica si procurarono nuovi abiti, due spade per difendersi e del cibo, e dopo aver fatto una breve sosta per sfamarsi si incamminarono per il sentiero che si inerpicava verso la superficie, ora ammantellati adeguatamente. La strada correva contro la parete dell' immensa caverna con una discreta larghezza, e dal principio incrociarono molte persone provenienti dalla superficie, doveva essere appena arrivata una carovana da una città vicina. Quando il sentiero tornò a essere solitario i due giovani si rilassarono un poco, abbracciandosi per confortarsi l' un l' altro, grati di essere passati inosservati.

Superarono il primo punto di controllo senza troppi problemi, ma dopo un poco che camminavano videro un uccello volare alto sopra le loro teste lanciando il suo grido. Che specie fosse non aveva importanza, ciò che preoccupava i due fuggiaschi era che di sicuro si trattava di un ricognitore, e forse li aveva inquadrati. Sperarono di non essere stati riconosciuti e continuarono a risalire la strada, che ora andava restringendosi man mano che si avvicinavano alla superficie. Non trascorse molto dal passaggio del volatile che udirono rumore di cavalli alle loro spalle: li avevano già trovati? Merak si voltò, estraendo la spada, e così pure Rubina.

L' uomo paffuto in sella al cavallo pezzato che comparve da dietro la curva della strada quasi cadde di sella vendendo le armi sguainate, implorando di non essere ucciso e piagnucolando che potevano prendere tutto ciò che volevano purché lo risparmiassero. I due giovani osservarono il malcapitato e i suoi due destrieri con espressione stupita, scusandosi per averlo spaventato così tanto, e questi sospirando per lo scampato pericolo si affrettò a proseguire lasciandoli indietro. Era certamente un mercante che non si faceva troppi scrupoli a trafficare con gli elfi scuri nonostante la loro fama, si dissero i due giovani mentre riprendevano il cammino, ma appena mossero il primo passo due reti caddero su di loro dall' alto, imprigionandoli. I loro inseguitori non si erano fatti attendere a lungo, e il ritardo era dovuto semplicemente alla trappola che gli avevano preparato. Quando riuscirono a liberarsi delle reti si trovarono pressati alla parete di roccia da un nugolo di Guardie del Tempio; avevano sperato di sfuggirgli ma come temevano non gli restava che combattere per difendere le loro vite. Cercarono di indietreggiare e a un tempo salire il più possibile opponendo resistenza, ma era una lotta impari, i soldati erano troppi e loro erano anche appiedati, non avrebbero retto a lungo in quelle condizioni, pretendendo di continuare a scalare il dirupo con le armi in pugno e contemporaneamente difendendosi dagli armigeri del Gran Sacerdote. Dovevano trovare un altro modo di raggiungere la superficie, e Rubina decise di tentare un incantesimo sulle rocce soprastanti, con lo scopo di schiacciare gli inseguitori e ostruire la strada per un poco, giusto il tempo loro necessario per uscire all' aperto e abbandonare per sempre quei luoghi che ormai gli erano ostili. Fece cenno a Merak di coprirla riponendo la sua arma, e iniziò a recitare sommessamente una cantilena, finché una sfera fiammeggiante le apparve fra le mani, pronta a essere scagliata contro il bersaglio prescelto. Rubina non esitò un istante, mirando sommariamente verso le rocce soprastanti la milizia, e la palla di fuoco colpì quasi la volta della grande caverna, facendo staccare dalla parete un grosso pezzo di roccia che precipitò con un grande fragore - e precisione - sui soldati, come la fanciulla aveva sperato che accadesse.

\- Ce l' abbiamo fatta! - esultò Rubina, e i due giovani si abbracciarono con slancio. Avevano guadagnato del tempo prezioso, e forse la salvezza. Ripresero faticosamente a salire, arrancando sulle rocce appuntite e irregolari della caverna, quando dopo aver percorso un discreto pezzo di strada iniziarono a sentire uno strano rumore, sordo e minaccioso, come un rombo.

\- Lo senti anche tu? - chiese Rubina al compagno guardandosi intorno spaesata.

\- Sì. - rispose Merak, la preoccupazione chiaramente visibile sul suo volto tirato. - Sembra... un boato.

Il rumore crebbe d' intensità, e una spaccatura comparve nella roccia, dal basso fino alla volta della caverna; la terra iniziò a tremare, e frammenti di roccia cominciarono a staccarsi dalla volta dell' antro sotterraneo, precipitando su di loro e sulla città.

\- Contro la parete, presto! - gridò Merak coprendo Rubina col proprio corpo mentre mormorava parole magiche di protezione, attivando uno scudo.

La crepa si allargò paurosamente fino alla sommità della caverna, e con un' ultima tremenda scossa tutto iniziò a crollare. Soltanto pochi minuti più tardi, Merak e Rubina sbucarono fuori togliendosi di dosso le macerie, e si ritrovarono sotto il cielo stellato, in superficie. Darknight Fall non esisteva più, era completamente sepolta sotto quella stessa montagna che l' aveva ospitata per secoli e secoli. Merak contemplò le rovine esterrefatto, gli occhi sbarrati per l' orrore e lo shock, poi si volse verso Rubina, anche lei pietrificata dallo stupore. Il viso di lui si contorse in un' espressione terribile, odio e dolore si alternavano negli occhi del giovane insieme a un' accusa eclatante, tanto che Rubina lo fissò sgomenta.

\- Tu! - le gridò contro completamente fuori di sé. - Tu! È colpa tua! Sono tutti morti! Darknight Fall è distrutta! Tu porti la rovina, prima mio padre, ora la nostra bellissima città... _Tu_! - le puntò il dito contro, gli occhi che mandavano lampi, e Rubina indietreggiò di qualche passo, incapace di proferire parola. Poi d' improvviso Merak si mise a frugare tra le macerie, estraendone la sua spada, e di riflesso Rubina sguainò la propria, emendo il peggio. Difatti il giovane elfo scuro la brandì immediatamente verso di lei e le si avventò contro come una furia. - La Profezia si è avverata a causa tua... - mormorò con voce rotta dallo strazio che aveva nel cuore. - Ora muori! - le gridò ancora sferrando un fendente con l' intento di decapitarla. Ma non fece in tempo, la lama si arrestò a pochi millimetri dal collo di Rubina, la cui mano era premuta contro il suo petto a coprire l' elsa dell' arma che ancora stringeva in pugno e che aveva sollevato alzando le braccia nel vano atto di proteggersi. Merak vacillò e gemette, la spada che gli cadeva di mano mentre il sangue gli sgorgava copioso dalla bocca imporporando le labbra sottili.

\- Nooo! - urlò Rubina portandosi le braccia a coprirsi il capo, l' angoscia più nera che le incrinava la splendida voce. - Non può essere vero... io... non volevo... Non doveva accadere questo! Merak... - lui mosse le labbra ma non produsse alcun suono, le gambe gli cedettero e le si accasciò addosso, coprendola di sangue. - Ahhhh! - l' urlo di disperazione della fanciulla fu lungo, acuto e terribile, riecheggiò per tutta la valle, tra le rovine di Darknight Fall e nel cuore stesso di Rubina. Quando infine l' eco della sua voce si spense giunsero le lacrime, che rigandole il volto caddero su quello di Merak, e come perle di rugiada scivolarono via dalle guance livide svanendo fra i capelli argentei del giovane elfo scuro; per un attimo che a Rubina parve infinito il mondo intorno a lei smise di girare. Al contatto con quelle lacrime il corpo di Merak ebbe un fremito, e i suoi occhi si aprirono per fissarsi in quelli colmi di lacrime di lei. Era ancora vivo, anche se probabilmente era solo questione di minuti. Rubina lo strinse forte tra le braccia, sapeva che la vita scivolava via velocemente dal corpo del giovane, ma non riusciva a dire nulla, le lacrime che continuavano a solcarle il viso per cadere poi su quello di Merak. Quando infine lui le parlò la sua voce era poco più di un sussurro nel vento.

\- Non piangere per me, presto non avrò più bisogno di nulla... - la guardò con comprensione, ora di nuovo in sé. - Lo so che non volevo che finisse così, ma... era... inevitabile. Ora... vattene... - gli occhi di Merak si chiusero e Rubina si gettò su di lui singhiozzando pietosamente.

\- Merak! Non mi lasciare... Non c' è più nulla qui! Dove vado? Come? - scuotendo disperata il cadavere del suo innamorato.

Un rumore improvviso la fece trasalire. Tirò su la testa di scatto e si guardò intorno, allarmata. Una vecchia gitana aveva assistito alla scena, o così sembrava...

\- Chi... Tu chi sei? - balbettò la ragazza raccogliendo la spada di Merak e puntandola verso la nuova arrivata.

\- Ti stavo aspettando. - affermò la donna in tono calmo e solenne. - La Profezia si è compiuta infine, come era scritto.

\- Tu sapevi?! - esclamò Rubina incredula.

\- Certamente. - la strana umana annuì, avvicinandosi e tendendo la mano alla povera elfa scura sconvolta. - Il mio compito è quello di istruirti da ora in poi, fintanto che non sarai in grado di andare incontro al tuo destino da sola.

\- Io porto la rovina. - Rubina scosse il capo, l' amarezza di quella constatazione chiaramente udibile nel tono della sua voce. - Ho appena ucciso la persona che amavo, è morta tra le mie braccia poco fa. Porterò sventura anche a te.

La vecchia si chinò sul corpo del giovane steso in terra e lo toccò sul collo per sentirne i segni vitali. Annuì tra sé, quindi si rivolse nuovamente a Rubina.

\- La Profezia ti ha condotto a me, se così deve essere sono pronta a morire per adempiere al mio compito. - sospirò, rivolgendole un sorriso benigno. - Non c' è più nulla che tu possa fare qui. - disse poi in tono consolatorio, e le tese nuovamente la mano callosa. - Vieni via con me. - fischiò, e dalla brughiera comparve un cavallo nero. La gitana si issò faticosamente sul dorso dello stallone, rivolgendo poi uno sguardo comprensivo alla giovane elfa scura. - Su, salta in groppa. Non sei la sola sopravvissuta di Darknight Fall, sai? Non sei curiosa di conoscere l' unico altro superstite? Lui lascerà queste terre domani. Per te ci vorrà più tempo, devi ancora imparare molte cose. - le tese per la terza volta la mano, invitandola ancora a salire a cavallo.

Questa volta Rubina afferrò quella mano compassionevole e salì in sella allo stallone dietro la vecchia sciamana. Il cavallo partì con uno scatto, lanciandosi subito al galoppo, e ben presto le due amazzoni scomparvero all' orizzonte lasciandosi alle spalle ciò che una volta era stata Darknight Fall.

La profezia si era compiuta e ora la meravigliosa città degli elfi scuri non esisteva più.

In breve giunsero all' accampamento della vecchia; un rivolo di fumo si alzava sonnacchioso da dietro una casupola fatta di rami intrecciati, incorniciata in una macchia di alberi. Da lì iniziava una zona boscosa che si perdeva poi tra le montagne, e un ruscello scivolava gorgogliando verso il cuore del sottobosco. Dietro la casa c' era una radura, il fuoco era stato acceso là e un giovane elfo scuro sedeva in terra cingendosi con le braccia le ginocchia mentre fissava il pentolone appeso al trespolo sotto cui ardevano le fiamme.

\- La nostra cena. - annunciò la vecchia indicando la grossa pignatta e il treppiede che la sosteneva. - Datti una ripulita e cambiati, in casa ci sono degli abiti per te.

Rubina non sapeva da che parte girarsi, non aveva mai visto abiti di quella foggia, e non aveva idea di come infilarcisi dentro, era sempre stata spacciata per maschio dopotutto! Una risatina chioccia alle sue spalle la scosse dai suoi pensieri: la vecchia la stava osservando divertita. Sogghignando, le fece vedere come indossare quegli abiti, contemplando poi soddisfatta il proprio operato.

\- Ti donano davvero. - disse poi assestandole una pacca sulla spalla. - Ora vieni, ti presento il tuo compagno di sventura.

Entrarono in una stanzetta angusta in cui ardeva un fuocherello stentato in un improbabile camino. L' elfo scuro dai capelli neri come l' ebano sedeva già a tavola e si stava ingozzando di stufato. Sentendoli entrare sollevò il capo dal piatto, voltandosi verso la porta, e la sua espressione cambiò di colpo non appena i suoi occhi si posarono su Rubina.

\- Mi prendi in giro vecchia? Chi è questa umana?! - Yui Kershyte, l' altro scampato alla distruzione della città degli elfi scuri rivolse loro un' occhiata rovente.

\- U-umana? - balbettò Rubina confusa. Dopotutto aveva solo un quarto di sangue umano nelle vene, essere apostrofata come semplice umana la faceva sentire insultata, tanto più che quelle parole venivano dalla bocca di un elfo scuro dai capelli neri, una tribù minore che veniva considerata inferiore rispetto a quelle dalla chioma argentea, perché quel colore gli veniva da una maledizione di cui i fondatori erano stati vittima.

\- Se una così fosse entrata a Darknight Fall l' avrebbero uccisa subito! - esclamò Yui in tono aspro, indicandola con un gesto sprezzante.

\- Infatti ci hanno provato più di una volta. - ribatté la vecchia scostando i capelli di Rubina a scoprire le affusolate orecchie appuntite, e la giovane chinò il capo arrossendo.

L' elfo scuro sgranò gli occhi e la osservò più attentamente.

\- La Profezia... - mormorò quindi. - Tu sei... Allora era vero, non l' avrei mai creduto possibile. - continuò sottovoce, parlando più a sé stesso che ai presenti.

\- Sì, lei è Rubina di Darkmoon, ed è la causa della distruzione di Darknight Fall! - annunciò la vecchia quasi con soddisfazione, come se quell' affermazione rivelasse chissà quale segreto.

L' elfo scuro guardò la vecchia a bocca aperta, poi di nuovo Rubina, che si sentiva esposta come un animale in vendita al mercato e avrebbe soltanto voluto scomparire. Lo sguardo dell' elfo tornò poi di nuovo sulla sciamana.

\- Mi avevi detto che andavi a vedere le rovine di Darknight Fall, ma non ti avevo creduto... Pensavo ti stessi burlando di me perché sapevi che mi avevano scacciato, e quindi li avrei voluti vedere tutti morti. - scosse il capo, sorridendo compiaciuto. - E così la Profezia si è compiuta davvero. Complimenti Rubina, avrei voluto esserci!

Rubina, ancora sotto shock, non sapeva cosa fare né cosa dire, perché lei non era affatto fiera di quel che aveva scatenato.

\- Io invece avrei voluto essere morta! - esclamò infine correndo via in lacrime.

Yui e la vecchia si scambiarono un' occhiata d' intesa.

\- È ancora presto, è sconvolta dal peso degli eventi. Ci vorrà del tempo ma alla fine se ne farà una ragione. - affermò la sciamana in tono grave; Yui annuì di rimando dando una scrollata di spalle, e riprese a mangiare. - L' uomo che amava è morto a causa sua e della Profezia, la sua reazione è comprensibile. Ciò che fa esultare il tuo cuore, Yui Kershyte di Blackmark, ha spezzato il suo. - il giovane non sembrò turbato dalla rivelazione, e continuò ad armeggiare con il suo pasto. La sciamana sbuffò leggermente, e si accese la lunga pipa che aveva estratto da una delle ampie tasche sul suo abito gitano.

\- È elfo scuro solo per metà, vero? - chiese all' improvviso l' elfo scuro, tradendo quella curiosità che si era tanto sforzato di celare dietro la facciata stoica.

La vecchia lo guardò con l' aria di chi la sa lunga di tra le nuvole di fumo che salivano dalla pipa, e Yui si domandò chi fosse questa donna così strana. Non sapeva dire quanti anni avesse, né era completamente certo della razza cui appartenesse, sebbene all' apparenza sembrasse un elfo come lui.

\- In realtà suo padre era un elfo scuro e sua madre un mezz' elfo. - rispose lentamente la sciamana, osservando la reazione del suo interlocutore, che a quelle parole capì immediatamente chi fosse Rubina, lo si intuiva chiaramente da come gli si erano dilatate le pupille. La vecchia sorrise tra sé compiaciuta, il ragazzo era sveglio, proprio come pensava. - Sarà meglio andare a dormire. Domani sarà una giornata pesante per tutti noi. - disse quindi svuotando il tabacco dalla pipa.

L' elfo scuro annuì. Lui sarebbe partito proprio l' indomani mattina, e doveva riposare almeno un minimo. Si alzò, salutando la gitana con un cenno del capo, e lasciò silenziosamente la stanza.

Rubina sedeva sconsolata davanti al fuoco dell' accampamento, fissando il nulla nel buio della notte di fronte a lei, quando una mano che gli si posava sulla spalla la fece trasalire. Quasi cadde dal tronco su cui sedeva girandosi verso l' autore di quel gesto.

\- Mi dispiace per la mia uscita di prima, io non sapevo... - Yui si sentiva un poco in colpa per come l' aveva attaccata poco prima, anche se non l' avrebbe mai ammesso, così si era fermato per riparare, ma anche sul fatto che si stava scusando avrebbe negato ogni cosa se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto.

\- Non è colpa tua. - mormorò Rubina scansando gentilmente ma con fermezza la mano dalla propria spalla. - È soltanto mia.

\- Adesso ti sembra così, ma più avanti comprenderai che non avresti potuto in nessun modo impedirlo. - consolare non era davvero il suo forte, ma l' elfo ci provò ugualmente. - Il mio nome è Yui, Yui Kershyte. Visto che siamo gli unici due sopravvissuti di Darknight Fall è giusto che ci presentiamo come si deve! - sorrise appena, tendendole la mano, e la fanciulla sorrise a sua volta porgendo la propria.

\- Il mio nome è Rubina di Darkmoon, ma puoi chiamarmi Rabi. - rispose mentre lui l' afferrava.

\- Visto? Ora va molto meglio non credi? - Yui strizzò l' occhio e Rubina rise, quel gesto stonava così tanto con l' aspetto austero e l' atteggiamento freddo e brusco mostrato dal giovane durante la cena. - Che c' è di così buffo? - chiese Yui spiazzato dalla reazione della ragazza, e lei scosse il capo cercando di soffocare le risa. Quando infine riuscì a smettere, l' elfo scuro sedette anch' egli sul vecchio tronco al fianco di Rubina. - Io parto domattina. Non so se ci rivedremo mai, ma voglio pensare che se dovesse accadere non sarà da nemici. - l' elfa scura annuì prontamente. - Siamo sopravvissuti entrambi a un' intera città che ci voleva morti, non ci uccideremo certo tra noi, giusto?

\- Poco ma sicuro. - concordò Rubina. - È una promessa.

\- Bé, addio testa rossa. - Yui si alzò scrollandosi di dosso la polvere del vecchio tronco, e salutò Rubina che si era alzata a sua volta, certo che non si sarebbero più rivisti in quella vita.

\- Addio. E buon viaggio, elfo musone. - disse lei di rimando, incamminandosi verso la casa per farsi mostrare il luogo in cui avrebbe dormito.

Quando si svegliò l' indomani il giovane elfo era già sparito, e anche Rubina era certa che non lo avrebbe mai più rivisto.

Allora. Ma la vita è strana, e ora quell' elfo era davanti a lei seduto a un tavolo della taverna in cui era appena entrata. Di più: era lo stesso elfo che la precedeva zoppicando mentre vi si dirigeva poco prima.

Rubina si interrogò sul da farsi, così combinata non poteva certo riconoscerla, e quanto era saggio rivelarsi a lui? Almeno fino a che non avesse scoperto da che parte stava in quella guerra...

Uno sguardo all' oste, uno agli avventori. Rubina cercò di stabilire quale fosse la mossa più saggia da fare, a chi rivolgersi per primo per chiedere un ingaggio. Avrebbe preferito la banda di ladri che sedeva nell' angolo più lontano della taverna, ma poiché una delle cose più urgenti che le servivano era un letto per la notte, decise che si sarebbe rivolta per primo all' oste. Questi, il solito grassone pelato unto e sudato, si affaccendava a servire birra di infima categoria al banco e ai tavoli, poiché quella sera era da solo. Rubina si domandò dove fosse la locandiera, o la cameriera... Bé, lei non si qualificava per quel lavoro, non nei panni che vestiva al momento. Come al solito sceglieva sempre la cosa sbagliata da fare, dannazione! Sospirando, si avvicinò al bancone.

\- Oste, - iniziò a chiedere, ma questi la anticipò.

\- Una birra giovanotto?

\- In verità cerco un lavoro, ho bisogno di qualche spicciolo con una certa urgenza. Mi sai indicare qualcuno qui che ha bisogno di una buona lama, o in ogni caso di due robuste braccia?

\- Hum. - l' oste aggrottò la pelata luccicante. - Ho sentito di un convoglio che parte entro pochi giorni, e credo che abbiano bisogno di uomini per la scorta armata. - l' uomo si sporse verso Rubina. - Ma io fossi in te mi unirei al gruppo là in fondo, che conta di razziare proprio quel convoglio. Per la tua salute ovviamente. - aggiunse poi sotto voce.

\- Grazie mille oste. - Rubina si voltò e fece per dirigersi verso il tavolo dei ladri.

\- Ehi, aspetta, non ti serve una stanza per la notte? - la richiamò indietro l' uomo.

\- Sicuro oste, ma come ti ho appena detto ho qualche problema di liquidità... - sottolineò ancora il sedicente mercenario enfatizzando sull' ultima parola.

\- In questo caso straniero ti consiglio il convoglio, loro danno alloggio alle guardie di scorta. - la informò l' uomo strizzando l' occhio.

\- Sicuro. So già cosa fare. Grazie ancora. - Rubina gli fece cenno con la mano a mo di saluto.

\- E di che? - con un' espressione divertita sul volto rubicondo, l' oste tornò ai suoi avventori.

A Rubina cadde lo sguardo sull' elfo scuro di prima mentre passava di fianco al suo tavolo diretta in fondo alla taverna. Aveva l' aria di sapere tutto ciò che si erano detti lei e l' oste... Forse aveva fatto lo stesso discorso anche a lui? All' improvviso questi la afferrò per un braccio.

\- Straniero, ti confesso che pensavo mi stessi seguendo quando siamo entrati in questo posto. - disse a bruciapelo senza alcun preambolo.

\- Non è così. - ribatté Rubina sottovoce in tono serio.

\- Sì, l' ho capito. Fossi in te non andrei dalle guardie... - suggerì allora l' elfo, indicando con un movimento degli occhi il tavolo cui sedevano i supposti briganti.

\- Perché ti preoccupi di come decido di rischiare la mia vita? - la voce della ragazza aveva una vena d' ironia. Guardò il suo interlocutore sollevando un sopracciglio. -So quel che faccio, ti assicuro.

\- Capisco. Doppio gioco. Sì, è degno di noi. - l' elfo le rivolse un ghigno furbo, quindi fece la sua proposta. - Era quel che pensavo di fare anche io, ma da solo era troppo pericoloso. In due va molto meglio, non trovi?

\- Cosa ti fa pensare che io accetti di fare comunella con te, elfo scuro? - sbottò Rubina irritata dal suo modo di fare così arrogante.

\- Questi, che serviranno a pagarci la cena e la stanza in questo schifo di taverna. - ribatté l' elfo posando sul tavolo qualche moneta d' oro, sul volto l' aria compiaciuta di chi sapeva di avere le carte vincenti in mano.

\- Affare fatto, elfo scuro. - accettò prontamente Rubina, soddisfatta di come si stavano mettendo le cose. - Ma se mi tradirai sarà peggio per te, te ne farò pentire amaramente.

\- Ne sono certo, ma non c' è questo pericolo. - di nuovo quell' espressione astuta e sicura di sé, come quando le aveva parlato quella sera nella foresta. La sera che si incontrarono per la prima volta. - Io mantengo sempre la mia parola di ladro. E ti sto dando la mia parola.

Anche lei manteneva le promesse, e gli aveva assicurato che non sarebbero mai stati nemici. Avrebbe mantenuto quella parola a ogni costo.

Dividere la stanza con un maschio autentico poteva essere problematico, si accorse subito Rubina quando fu il momento di spogliarsi per usare il bagno comune. Non voleva essere scoperta, almeno per il momento, così si allontanò con la scusa di sistemare prima il cavallo, per prendere alcuni ingredienti magici che teneva nelle tasche della sella. Si rendeva necessario che provasse quel famoso incantesimo personalmente su sé stessa, sperando di non fallire come era successo al suo sfortunato compagno di fuga tanti anni prima. Tornare in sembianze maschili dopo tutti quegli anni sarebbe stato piuttosto insolito, anche se indubbiamente utile.

Con circospezione entrò nelle stalle, conducendo all' interno la sua cavalcatura, e sinceratasi di essere sola iniziò ad allestire l' incantesimo. Estrasse un foglio vergato a mano minutamente, lo lesse più volte poi se lo mise alla cintura mentre si preparava. Disegnò un pentacolo in terra, vi dispose gli ingredienti, si mise al suo centro e iniziò la cantilena leggendo direttamente la pergamena, la concentrazione evidente in ogni suo gesto.

Una colonna di energia si levò dal cerchio magico avvolgendola, e la fanciulla si sentì bruciare dentro e fuori, tanto che quasi perse il filo dell' invocazione. Fortunatamente le sue labbra non scivolarono su nessuna parola, e apparentemente l' incantesimo si concluse con successo; Rubina si trovò carponi sul pentacolo, boccheggiante, e a fatica riuscì a mettersi a sedere. Cancellò ogni traccia del simbolo, quindi si tastò il corpo incredula: aveva funzionato! Congratulandosi mentalmente con sé stessa, si mise in spalla le sacche da sella e salì in camera.

Il suo coinquilino le rivolse un cenno di saluto, porgendole una fiasca di liquore con aria assonnata, e lei ne bevve numerosi sorsi prima di restituirla, grata di quel piccolo gesto d' amicizia. Discussero quindi brevemente i piani per il giorno seguente, risolvendo di unirsi alla carovana e tenere d' occhio i briganti, lasciandosi corrompere quando questi li avrebbero contattati - perché di sicuro lo avrebbero fatto - per poi soffiargli il bottino da sotto il naso a tradimento. Il sonno li colse mentre ancora parlavano degli eventi che li avevano condotti in quello sputo di paese.

La notte trascorse tranquilla, e i due complici si svegliarono all' alba, pronti a procedere con il loro programma. La scorta del convoglio non fece difficoltà ad accettarli, Yui con quei capelli neri aveva poco l' aspetto di elfo scuro, e aveva avuto cura di coprire le orecchie con due ciocche della sua lunga chioma. Gli assegnarono un posto negli alloggi comuni, raccomandandogli di tenersi pronti per la partenza la mattina seguente, perché con loro due avevano raggiunto il numero di mercenari necessari, e il loro padrone sarebbe arrivato a sera con il suo seguito. Con loro grande stupore si resero conto all' arrivo del notabile che si trattava nientemeno che del nuovo Sommo Chierico di Tangerin in persona! Che ci faceva una persona importante come lui in una squallida carovana protetta da mercenari? Di sicuro era un motivo in più per tenere gli occhi bene aperti, concordarono i due giovani elfi.

Lo scoprire chi era la persona da scortare causò la defezione immediata del pugno di briganti, prontamente rimpiazzati dalla guardia personale del Gran Sacerdote.

La partenza non incontrò intoppi, tuttavia il maestro di carovana non volle rivelare il tragitto che avrebbero percorso, e la cosa era assai sospetta. Yui e Rubina studiarono di nascosto la mappa della zona, tentando di individuare i probabili obiettivi che il Sommo Chierico poteva essere interessato a visitare. Dopo due tappe in cui niente si era mosso, al terzo stop Yui notò movimenti furtivi tra gli alberi del sottobosco in cui si erano accampati, e con un silenzioso cenno a Rubina entrambi si apprestarono a seguire quella traccia, chiunque fosse colui che stava lasciando il campo. Nascosti fra la vegetazione, usando le loro abilità innate di elfi per scivolare nelle ombre senza produrre alcun rumore, i due mercenari giunsero in vista di una radura, e dell' uomo di cui stavano seguendo le tracce, scoprendo che si trattava proprio del Sommo Chierico, e che il religioso era completamente solo! Scambiandosi un veloce segno d' intesa si avvicinarono a distanza tale da poter osservare cosa l' uomo stava facendo, e lo videro entrare all' interno di un gruppo di antiche rovine, passando le dita sopra ogni antica iscrizione che trovava incisa su pareti, colonne, oggetti, frugando ovunque, palesemente alla ricerca di un imprecisato qualcosa. Tuttavia lo sbuffo contrariato che udirono poco dopo doveva essere il sintomo che non aveva trovato ciò che cercava, e i due giovani si tuffarono in terra quando il Gran Sacerdote d' improvviso sbucò di fianco all' albero dietro cui erano acquattati, riprendendo la via del ritorno. Yui tese una mano a Rubina, e anche loro ripercorsero a ritroso la strada che avevano fatto dall' accampamento a quel luogo.

\- Che ne pensi Deak? - chiese l' elfo scuro una volta di nuovo al sicuro tra i fuochi del campo.

\- Non mi piace, la presenza del Sommo Chierico mi dà la sensazione di disgrazia imminente. - Yui annuì, il volto serio e una luce inquieta negli occhi scuri.

\- Esatto. Anche a me. - fece una pausa, guardandosi attorno per essere sicuro che non fossero ascoltati. - Se lo fa di nuovo, dobbiamo esplorare il posto dopo che se ne è allontanato. - fu la volta di Rubina di annuire, e i due giovani si diressero poi al fuoco centrale per il rancio, quindi si prepararono per la notte estraendo ciascuno il proprio turno di guardia.

Il giorno seguente la carovana ripartì di buon' ora, piegando verso una direzione che a Yui piacque assai poco: la mappa diceva che perso nella boscaglia c' era un antico tempio in rovina, le cui origini si diceva risalissero alla Grande Madre, la loro divinità principale. In quel tempio si diceva che nei secoli passati fosse custodita la Stella Nera, un amuleto magico di inaudita potenza famoso per portare la rovina a chiunque ne entrasse in possesso. Condivise le sue preoccupazioni con Rubina, i due mercenari si prepararono al peggio quando il capo-carovana diede ordine di fare il campo proprio nei pressi del luogo dove si ipotizzava fossero situate le Rovine Sacre. Come si aspettavano, il Gran Sacerdote si inoltrò subito fra gli enormi alberi, questa volta accompagnato da una delle sue guardie personali, e Yui fece cenno a Rubina di scivolare fra i carri con circospezione. Una volta fuori dalla visuale degli altri soldati, i due cospiratori si inoltrarono a loro volta nel bosco sulle tracce del Sommo Chierico e del suo accompagnatore, giungendo ben presto in vista del Tempio diroccato, dove il religioso già stava compiendo la sua minuziosa ispezione. Tuttavia sia l' uomo che la sua scorta non si avvidero della figura incappucciata che li spiava dall' altro lato delle rovine, mentre la cosa non sfuggì ai due elfi scuri che sorvegliavano la situazione da un' altra prospettiva. I loro volti si tesero nel vedere la gemma che l' incappucciato aveva estratto, temendo che fosse il custode del luogo per conto della Grande Madre, e che stesse per ucciderli tutti per aver profanato le Rovine Sacre. Invece non accadde nulla, non ci fu nessun incantesimo, né il supposto custode si palesò agli intrusi per ammonirli: si limitava, come loro, a osservare.

Poi il Gran Sacerdote emise un gridolino eccitato, iniziando a strofinare con foga le maniche della tonaca su un' iscrizione, quindi leggendola con attenzione. Quando però iniziò a provare a pronunciarne le parole la figura incappucciata si mosse, avvicinandosi di più, come se avesse bisogno di memorizzare anch' essa quelle parole. Ma il vero problema si presentò quando il religioso azzeccò la giusta intonazione di quei versi, perché uno degli amuleti che aveva addosso Yui iniziò a brillare spontaneamente, vibrando ed emettendo un suono basso e ipnotico, e rischiando di farli scoprire. Immediatamente il giovane elfo scuro avvolse la pietra nel mantello, soffocando la luminescenza e attutendo il rumore, pregando in cuor suo che quel dannato chierico la smettesse di leggere l' incantesimo sul maledetto muro... Gli occhi dell' incappucciato però si volsero verso di loro, come se potesse vederli attraverso gli alberi, come se sapesse esattamente dove si nascondevano, e iniziò ad avanzare nella loro direzione.

\- Ehi tu! Fermo! - gridò la guardia del corpo del Sommo Chierico vedendo apparire all' improvviso l' intruso, ma questi la ignorò procedendo verso Yui e Rubina. Allora la guardia tentò di colpire l' incappucciato, ottenendo però soltanto che questi usasse la sua magia contro di lei. L' uomo della scorta finì in terra, un' ampia bruciatura sul petto, mentre il Sommo Chierico gridava di terrore opponendo il proprio Simbolo Sacro all' apparizione malvagia che lo minacciava. Il cappuccio era caduto sulle spalle dell' assalitore, rivelando che si trattava di un giovane dalle fattezze tipiche degli elfi scuri, tuttavia la sua figura era circondata da un' aura strana. Di sicuro era uno stregone, e anche piuttosto potente, rifletterono Yui e Rubina, osservando come piegava il Gran Sacerdote, ora in ginocchio con il Simbolo Sacro disperatamente proteso in avanti nel vano tentativo di proteggersi. Come se avesse sentito qualcosa, lo stregone si voltò di scatto verso la boscaglia, scrutando il punto in cui si nascondevano i due giovani elfi scuri, e Rubina spalancò gli occhi, lasciandosi sfuggire un nome.

\- Merak! - esclamò sconvolta, e Yui la trascinò a terra di riflesso. - Era morto, era morto... morto... - mormorò Rubina, e il lamento, pronunciato dalla voce di Deak, suonò così strano che Yui fissò il compagno con occhi colmi di stupore, soprattutto quando udì fra le frasi sconnesse il nome di Darknight Fall. - Morto! Sepolto a Darknight Fall... per colpa mia... colpa mia...

Merak reagì al suono del proprio nome, liberando il Sommo Chierico dall' incantesimo e cercando colui che aveva parlato, perché c' era una sola persona ancora in vita che poteva conoscere quel nome, e lui l' aveva cercata così tanto, così tanto... per ucciderla con le sue mani.

Yui colpì Deak con forza sperando di farlo tornare in sé, gli era sembrato un giovane forte e risoluto e un cedimento così repentino e profondo lo aveva lasciato sconcertato; l' accenno alla città distrutta poi anche di più, perché non c' erano stati altri sopravvissuti alla tragedia a parte lui. Lui e... quella giovane mezz' elfa.

\- Deak! Torna in te! - Rubina sollevò lentamente il volto a guardarlo, rendendosi subito conto dello spettacolo pietoso che aveva offerto a Yui. - Dobbiamo spostarci o ci troverà! - la prese per un braccio, trascinandola verso il retro del Tempio in rovina.

Approfittando della distrazione del suo assalitore, il Sommo Chierico aveva estratto un monile dorato dalla sacca che aveva legata in vita, e pronunciate alcune parole magiche lo stava puntando contro lo stregone. Una luce abbagliante lo investì, troppo potente perché il giovane potesse opporvisi, quindi decise di ritirarsi per il momento. Sapeva dove trovarli, li avrebbe uccisi tutti con calma, si disse mentre svaniva sotto gli occhi increduli dei presenti. Il Sommo Chierico svenne immediatamente dopo, lasciando a Yui e Rubina campo libero per dare quell' occhiata di cui avevano parlato la sera prima. Anche loro lessero le iscrizioni, e dopo aver esplorato bene le rovine, Yui si sedette, pensieroso.

\- Conosci la Leggenda della Stella Nera? - chiese dopo un poco a Rubina. Lei, o meglio Deak, scosse il capo. - Questo incantesimo serve per chiamare la Stella, che una volta apparsa distruggerà il nostro mondo. L' amuleto che io possiedo invece dovrebbe servire per scacciarla, per quello deve essersi attivato insieme all' incantesimo, solo... beh, la leggenda dice che per far apparire la Stella devono trovarsi nello stesso posto uno stregone decaduto non morto, un elfo scuro maledetto e una fanciulla vittima di una profezia di morte. - iniziò a spiegare Yui, e Rubina si passò nervosamente una mano fra i capelli rossi scarmigliati. - Ora io sono in effetti un elfo scuro vittima di una maledizione, e quello aveva tutta l' aria di essere lo stregone non morto, ma il terzo elemento continua a mancare. - a Rubina sfuggì un colpo di tosse a quell' affermazione, e distolse lo sguardo pretendendo di osservare i dintorni. - A meno che... - Yui l' afferrò d' improvviso, costringendola a guardarlo in volto a distanza ravvicinata. - Eppure non sembri una donna. - commentò tastandola e sbottonandole il corpetto di pelle. - No non lo sei. Come sai di Darknight Fall allora? Per un attimo avevo creduto che tu potessi essere...

\- Rabi. - finì la frase per lui, ottenendo in risposta un' occhiata sconvolta. - Sono Rabi. - ripeté Rubina. - Mantengo aspetto maschile grazie a un incantesimo.

\- Questo è un bel guaio. - Yui scosse lentamente il capo. - Per quanto io sia felice di sapere che sei tu il mio compagno di avventura, lo stregone di prima vuole chiamare la Stella e con te ha tutti gli ingredienti necessari. - Rubina sospirò, sedendosi accanto al giovane elfo scuro.

\- Anche se ora sono nel corpo di un uomo? - domandò incerta.

\- Questo non lo so, magari l' incantesimo è fallito proprio per questo motivo, chissà. - Yui aggrottò la fronte, riflettendo sulla possibilità che ci fosse quella flebile speranza. - Possiamo solo pregare che sia così. Ora raccattiamo il chierico e torniamo al campo, si staranno chiedendo che fine abbiamo fatto.

\- E come spiegheremo l' accaduto senza scoprirci? - obiettò Rubina.

\- Se non ti disturba dovremo fingere di esserci, ehm, appartati... - propose Yui cercando di mascherare l' imbarazzo. - Deak. O Rabi? - Rubina rise, annuendo.

\- Rabi. Per me va bene, tanto ormai ne ho fatte di cose ambigue, una in più non fa differenza. - il compagno abbassò lo sguardo, un tenue rossore che gli imporporava il viso, fingendo di verificare le condizioni del Gran Sacerdote. - Io non ho fortuna con il Sommo Chierico. - affermò l' elfa scura sospirando. - Ne ho già ammazzati due, anche se indirettamente, vedessi mai che finisce per morirmi anche questo... - si lamentò in tono ironico, facendo quasi scoppiare a ridere Yui.

\- Rabi, d' ora in poi sarà pericoloso ogni passo che muoveremo. - le disse questi sperando di consolarla, e l' elfa scura abbozzò un sorriso, confermando che non aveva paura. - Bene, allora non ci resta che augurarci buona fortuna. Andiamo.

Una volta al campo non fu difficile far credere a tutti alla casualità che li aveva portati a imbattersi nel Gran Sacerdote e nel suo assalitore, e il capo-carovana decise subito che non era prudente passare la notte in quel posto. Dopotutto si erano riposati più che abbastanza, affermò convinto, quindi ordinò di prepararsi subito a ripartire. Viaggiarono tutta la notte, seguendo il percorso indicato dal Sommo Chierico, e all' alba si trovarono a costeggiare un grande lago, sulle cui rive fecero una breve sosta, per poi riprendere immediatamente il viaggio. Verso sera infine si accamparono nei pressi di un altro bosco piuttosto imponente, e i due giovani elfi scuri erano certi che là in mezzo dovesse esserci un altro antico Tempio. Come il Sommo Chierico non fosse spaventato da quel che era successo gli era incomprensibile, il pericolo che aveva corso era stato mortale eppure sembrava intenzionato ad addentrarsi solo anche in quel bosco. Preparandosi il terreno per sparire senza destare sospetti, Yui e Rabi si appartarono, fingendo atteggiamenti ambigui, seguiti dalle risatine degli altri mercenari. Tuttavia, quando furono quasi fra gli alberi, Yui si fermò e preso il volto di Rabi fra le mani unì le loro labbra con decisione, lasciandola allibita a tal punto che dovette sorreggersi al giovane per non cadere all' indietro. Yui sembrava seriamente intenzionato a toglierle il fiato da come le aveva infilato la lingua in gola, e Rabi si accorse subito che non era finzione quel bacio, e soprattutto si rese conto che anche lei l' aveva desiderato dal momento stesso in cui si erano ritrovati. Unico problema, era ancora nel corpo di Deak, il suo alter-ego maschio. Yui aveva iniziato a svestirla, ma non ebbero il tempo di andare oltre perché il Sommo Chierico si mosse proprio in quel momento, seguito da due guardie questa volta. Ansimanti, i due giovani si ricomposero mettendoglisi immediatamente alle costole.

Questa volta il Tempio era davvero imponente, e non sembrava affatto in rovina, anzi. Il religioso e la sua scorta vi entrarono senza esitazione, come se conoscessero assai bene il luogo, e le gigantesche porte si chiusero alle loro spalle con un tonfo sordo. Yui e Rabi si guardarono l' un l' altro, domandandosi come fare per entrare senza essere scoperti, ma non ebbero il tempo di escogitare un piano che il loro amico stregone fece la sua comparsa, a viso scoperto questa volta.

\- Rubina! - gridò guardandosi intorno. - So che ci sei, vieni fuori, abbiamo un conto in sospeso io e te! - quelle parole furono seguite da una risata folle che fece accapponare la pelle a entrambi i giovani elfi.

L' invito di Merak fu però accolto dal Gran Sacerdote anziché da Yui e Rabi, cosa che fece infuriare lo stregone così tanto che decise di radere prima al suolo il tempio e poi di acciuffare la sua assassina. Vedendo che il loro avversario si accingeva a recitare un incantesimo sicuramente molto pericoloso, le guardie gli si lanciarono contro e il Gran Sacerdote iniziò la sua cantilena magica. Cosa si aspettasse di ottenere recitando le righe di potere per chiamare la Stella sfuggiva alla comprensione dei due giovani elfi scuri, che si guardarono l' un l' altro in preda al panico: l' amuleto di protezione si stava attivando di nuovo!

Merak vide la luce del gioiello, individuando il suo bersaglio ma non riconoscendolo, e accorgendosi poi che i nemici erano due, e che si abbracciavano come se... Ah, lei l' aveva anche tradito! Quest' ultima scoperta gli fece perdere completamente il senno, e anche Merak iniziò la cantilena per chiamare la Stella, sollevando al cielo una colonna di luce, e imprigionando con sé anche il Sommo chierico.

La foresta ondeggiò sotto il forte vento che all' improvviso aveva iniziato a spirare, e l' aura dell' amuleto avvolse Yui, divenuta così potente che il giovane non riusciva più a controllarla, e l' elfo ne rimase intrappolato. Rabi lo fissò sgomenta, cercando di penetrare la barriera e venendo invece risucchiata verso Merak, che tendeva il braccio nella sua direzione, pronunciando frasi in lingue che lei non aveva mai udito.

\- Vieni da me, mia amata, insieme diventeremo la Stella e finalmente questo mondo sarà distrutto come è giusto che sia! - esclamò Merak afferrandole la mano, ma venendo respinto. - Torna donna! - ordinò, pronunciando altre parole magiche all' indirizzo di Rabi, e mostrando un' espressione sconvolta subito dopo. - Tu, femmina idiota, che hai fatto?! - Rabi lo fissò assolutamente spiazzata, scuotendo il capo con espressione confusa. - È definitivo! La trasformazione è permanente, tu stupida incapace! - Rubina finalmente comprese, restando agghiacciata dalla rivelazione, e si portò le mani alla bocca facendo per gridare ma non emettendo alcun suono.

\- Rabi! - gridava intanto Yui, disperato, tendendo l' amuleto davanti a sé nella speranza di indebolire l' incantesimo di Merak. - Rabi, cerca di estrarre la spada e colpirlo! Presto! - ma Rubina era come paralizzata, e Merak rise malvagiamente nel constatarlo. Estrasse lui la spada dell' ex-fanciulla, e stava per colpirla quando qualcosa lo spinse indietro con forza inaudita. Un grido d' agonia si udì forte e cristallino mentre gli elementi si quietavano simultaneamente, e tutti i presenti venivano liberati dai vincoli che li trattenevano. In ginocchio fianco a fianco, Yui e Rabi sollevarono la testa guardandosi attorno, perplessi, e incontrando il motivo per cui tutto era cessato rimasero impietriti. Merak si contorceva in agonia contro un grosso albero, una massiccia lancia piantata nel ventre, tentando invano di estrarla. Rubina riconobbe le iscrizioni e la foggia della lancia, ma non riusciva a credere che fosse proprio quella.

\- Sembra che io abbia fatto bene a seguirti, mia cara. - la rimproverò una voce ben conosciuta in tono divertito. - Stavi quasi per far distruggere il nostro mondo.

Yui e Rubina si voltarono di scatto, trovandosi davanti l' imponente uomo dai capelli corvini che la giovane elfa aveva conosciuto come Arin Darn, attorniato dai suoi fedelissimi soldati.

\- A-Arin? - balbettò Rabi, incredula, e ricevendo uno sguardo interrogativo da Yui.

\- Proprio lui, e devi ringraziare la tua buona stella se siete sopravvissuti. - dagli alberi si fece avanti una figura minuta, camminando piano appoggiandosi a un robusto bastone intagliato.

\- Madre! - esclamò Arin inginocchiandosi davanti all' anziana donna che avanzava verso di loro con aria grave e solenne.

\- La vecchia sciamana?! - esclamarono all' unisono Yui e Rubina, esterrefatti. - Lei è la Grande Madre? - la donna sorrise del loro stupore, ignorando l' appellativo irriverente che le avevano rivolto, e anche Yui e Rubina si affrettarono a inginocchiarsi chinando il capo.

\- La Leggenda della Stella Nera è un poco diversa da come la tramandano, figli miei. - disse allora l' incarnazione della Grande Dea. - La Stella è il male del mondo. Ogni mille anni tenta di rinascere chiamando a sé tre persone, una delle quali diventerà la Stella. Poiché fino all' ultimo mi è ignoto chi dei tre cercherà di fondersi agli altri per creare la Stella, ho dovuto lasciare che gli eventi facessero il loro corso. - l' anziana donna sorrise ancora, accarezzando il capo prima di Rubina e poi di Yui. - L' amuleto che ti ho affidato serve per sigillare la Stella una volta rinata, Yui. Perdonami se ti ho ingannato, era necessario. - il giovane scosse il capo, posando la mano su quella della Grande Madre con reverenza e consegnandole il gioiello.

\- Grazie per averci salvato. - rispose con enfasi, e la Madre annuì compiaciuta.

\- Merak. - disse voltandosi verso lo stregone. - Pur di continuare a vivere hai scelto di fare un patto con il male. Ora sarai sigillato per l' eternità. - tese l' amuleto verso lo stregone, mormorando parole incomprensibili, e il corpo del giovane elfo si dissolse, risucchiato dall' oggetto magico. Quindi la Grande Madre si voltò nuovamente verso le sue creature. - La Stella tornerà a essere custodita nel Tempio come vuole la leggenda. - rivelò stringendo in pugno il ciondolo. - Il nostro mondo avrà altri mille anni di libertà dalla Stella, per voi il grande pericolo è passato. Vivete felici. - disse in tono solenne, benedicendoli mentre svaniva in una colonna di luce.

Arin, il suo seguito e i due giovani elfi la fissarono in ginocchio finché non fu completamente scomparsa alla vista, quindi raccolsero il Sommo Chierico e le sue due guardie e tornarono all' accampamento della carovana.

\- Hai di nuovo pasticciato con la magia? - chiese Arin notando l' aspetto mascolino di Rubina. Lei gli rivolse un sorriso imbarazzato, ancora incerta su come affrontare l' argomento con Yui.

\- Pare di sì. Questo è il mio aspetto definitivo. - ammise mestamente. - Sono un lui, è permanente a quanto mi hanno detto. - Arin gli rivolse uno sguardo divertito, cosa che irritò abbastanza Rabi, soprattutto considerata l' occhiata che gli rivolse Yui, che stava ovviamente ascoltando.

\- Sembra che il tuo amico voglia parlarti, e io ho una guerra da combattere. Le nostre strade si separano di nuovo. - disse Arin indossando il mantello e dirigendosi verso i cavalli. - Piacere di averti rivisto... come devo chiamarti adesso?

\- Rabi. - confermò Rubina, dismettendo definitivamente il suo nome di donna.

\- Allora non è cambiato niente. - commentò Arin sorridendo. - Stammi bene, Rabi.

\- Contaci. - rispose lei, ora permanentemente lui, salutando e poi raggiungendo Yui che sedeva nell' angolo più buio dell' accampamento. Il giovane la guardò avvicinarsi con un' espressione strana sul volto tirato. - So che hai sentito. - mormorò Rabi. - Mi dispiace.

\- No. - rispose l' elfo scuro. - Non devi. Io... ecco, non sapevo come dirtelo, io... - l' imbarazzo era evidente sia dai suoi gesti che dal tono della voce, e Rabi immaginò che fosse per la loro attuale situazione, quindi si sedette accanto a lui, sospirando.

\- Bé, era destino. - commentò in tono triste. - Ma possiamo almeno restare amici? - Yui gli rivolse uno sguardo confuso, e non riuscendo a esprimere i suoi sentimenti a parole decise di farlo altrimenti. Prese Rabi fra le braccia e lo baciò con una passione tale da togliergli ogni dubbio su cosa provasse per lui, e al diavolo il fatto che erano entrambi maschi.

\- Andiamo... nella nostra tenda? - chiese Yui interrompendo per un attimo il bacio, la voce colma di desiderio. Rabi sorrise contro le labbra del compagno, dopotutto la sua vita sentimentale era iniziata con quel tipo di relazione, evidentemente era davvero destino, si disse mentre seguiva Yui verso la loro tenda.


End file.
